Acute
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: ChronaxKid!plushie. 10 themes. What Liz and Patty had in mind when putting Chrona in their plan was an inconspicuous hiding place. Unfortunately, what they ended up recieving from the timid girl was interception.


They had told her it was Shinigami-sama's birthday present, and that since she kept to herself so much, she would be the best hiding place for it. Chrona didn't understand the importance of keeping it secret, but she knew better than to argue, so she let them push it into her hands and scamper off before Shinigami-kun could find and admonish them for such a thing. Chrona watched them as they flew down the candlelit hallway, Patty complimenting her "amazing onee-san" on a job well done.

She looked down at the small object in her hands, regarding it solemnly as she turned it over.

Ragnarok stirred and burst free from her back, his dark chibi form bending over her shoulder critically. "What the hell is it?"

"A present for Shinigami-sama," Chrona replied, turning the thing back around to face her. "It's... a small toy Shinigami-kun."

"Disgusting!" Ragnarok cried shrilly, jabbing the figure in its plush stomach. "Look at that detail! What a perverted gift! What do they think the Grim Reaper wants with a stuffed version of his son?! Those floozies are nuts!"

Chrona held the miniature Death the Kid in front of her, eyeing it nervously. Was it okay to hold it like this? Would it break easily? If she accidentally dropped it, would it be ruined? Could she look at it closer, or would Shinigami-sama know that she was looking at his present later? Would it be all right to put it close to her face, or should she keep it as far away as possible? If it was in her room, would that suffice as "hiding" it, or did she need to put it in a box under her bed?

The girl gave a soft whine. "I don't know how to deal with this..."

* * *

**Title: **Acute Affection  
**Author: **Verboten Byacolate  
**Character/Pairing/Group: **Chrona/Kid!plushie  
**Word Count: **985  
**Rat****ing: **T  
**Summary: **What Liz and Patty had in mind when putting Chrona in their plan was an inconspicuous hiding place; unfortunately, what they ended up recieving from the timid girl was interception. They blame it on Kid's radiating cuteness.  
**Disclaimer****: **Soul Eater is not mine to claim.  
**Warning(s): **Ragnarok's innuendos... but nothing else too extreme. Yet.  
**Prompt: **03: Itchy.

* * *

Ragnarok was pissed. In itself, the fact wasn't abnormal, but the reasoning behind it was new.

Upon entering their room that night, Chrona had gently placed the irritating little shinigami's plushie on her bed table and planned to keep it there for the night while she slept-- not tossing the piece of crap under her bed to collect dust like he'd hoped. The toy irked Ragnarok terribly. It had been made with a perverse intricacy; every part of Shinigami-sama's son decorated the piece. Its eyes were a brilliant ringed yellow (like someone had pissed in the kid's irises, Ragnarok mused), its hair was a perfect replica of the real brat's, and in its hands were two miniature silver pistols. This version was a bit odd, though; it had a Grim Reaper mask tipping off the plushie's forehead and a dark cloth wrapped around it, a few black tendrils trailing behind the tiny cloak. Miniature Death the Kid gave his onlooker a complacent face.

It looked irritatingly cool, which was probably why Chrona hadn't chucked it in her closet. This thought made Ragnarok's blood boil. Without a second's hesitation, he merged himself out of sleeping Chrona's back and reached out to the table. The rousing girl shot awake when he shoved the doll in her face, rubbing it furiously against her cheek.

"I bet this stupid thing is a spy device so that damn Shinigami's son can peep at you while you sleep! And because you're an idiot, you put it right next to your bed!" He continued rubbing at a burning speed while using his other hand to pinch her unabused cheek. "Stupid girl! Throw it out!"

"Itchy itchy itchy!" Chrona whined, attempting to bat Ragnarok's weapon away. "Shinigami-kun wouldn't do that, Ragnarok, Stooop..."

She was eventally able to pull the doll away from him and gave it a look. The dim candle at her door flickered. "That hurt... Chibi Shinigami-kun's cloak is really itchy."

"Then strip him," Ragnarok said in a taunting voice above her head. "This whole thing is disgusting enough-- you might as well take off the dolly's clothes, too."

"D-do you think that would be okay?" she muttered uncertainly, picking at the mask. It seemed detachable, because there was a small _shhrikk_ of velcro as she pulled it off. The tiny Grim Reaper mask was placed on the table as she went to work pulling Kid's plushie free of its scratchy black cloak.

"Ooh, look," she said, her tone indicating her amazement. "So pretty... they made Chibi Shinigami-kun's clothes so pretty..."

"You fall for the lamest things," Ragnarok spat, reverting back into Chrona's body once more. She put the black cloak onto her bedside table and resumed gazing at the toy. It had everything-- Kid's button-down overcoat, white undershirt, Shinigami mask clip, Liz and Patty in Demon Pistol mode. His yellow eyes gazed back up at her through the candlelight, the real Shinigami-kun's air of nonchalant superiority peering blandly back at her.

Chrona gave a little smile as she laid back down, placing the plushie on her pillow. Hesitantly, she brought it closer, rubbing it softly against her burning (thanks to Ragnarok) cheek.

"I-it's not itchy anymore..."

* * *

"Giving it to Chrona was the best idea ever," Liz said, giving a great yawn. Patty giggled, nodding along with her sister.

"I bet she'll keep it safe and cuddle with it!"

"No way," Liz scoffed. "Chrona? She'll probably throw it in her closet or under her bed or something."

"But it's soooo cute!" Patty argued with a grin. "We'll have to build Chrona a giraffe to get the plushie back in time for Shinigami-sama's birthday!"

Liz tapped her chin in thought. "Ten bucks says you're wrong. _Ragnarok_ is more likely to cuddle with that thing."

Patty laughed loud and long, shaking her sister's hand to seal the deal.


End file.
